This invention relates to a food apparatus, and more particular to an apparatus combined meshing, dehydrating, and desiccating food products.
Many of the food products produced by factory are in a large size for storage and shipment convenience. However, in order to preserve these products for a certain period of time, the food products need to be dehydrated and to be desiccated.
The current procedure of food products is to process independently that the dehydrating, the meshing, and the desiccating procedures are processed by three different apparatus. These not only increase the cost but also increase the manhour.